Peddie: Just Add Children
by xGaloshes
Summary: A collection of future Peddie one-shots, where the lovely couple will be dealing with their friends children - and maybe think about having their own. (Previously 'Babysitting'. Need suggestions for a new name. Rated T just for safety.) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a stand-off. Small, wide, wondrous blue eyes met a slightly lighter and narrowed pair. The small blue pair belonged to a chubby and rather pleasant looking baby, who was sitting in a carrier on the middle of a dark wooden table. The narrowed pair belonged to a dark red-brown haired woman, who was standing at the side of the table and staring at the baby as if daring it to cry.

"Yacker? Yacker, I'm home!" Came a voice from down the hall, causing the intense scene to shift and making the woman jump. She turned around to see a dirty blonde haired man walking into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of the baby on the table.

"You had a baby and didn't tell me? Well, I was thinking about children, but rather fast, don't you think?" He asked, striding over to the table and making faces at the now cooing baby.

"Don't, Eddie. Nina had a doctor's appointment and Fabian's off doing whatever he does, and Nina practically begged me to watch this smelly little thing." Patricia said, wrinkling her nose at the child.

"Awh, come on, Yacker. She's adorable," Eddie said, rolling his eyes at the woman and turning back to the baby, his voice changing. "Aren't you? Aren't you? Yes you are! Who's a cute baby? Evie is! Yes she is!" He cooed, tickling the giggling baby. Patricia couldn't help but chuckle at his sudden change.

"Since when do you like children, anyway? And if she's so cute, you can clean up any mess she makes… been here fifteen minutes and she's already spit up twice and soiled herself once…" Patricia mumbled, running a hand through her loose and wavy hair. "_And_, we have to feed it. What are you supposed to feed a 5 month old? Nina said something… I can't remember though, she was rushing because she was running late. Ugh." She carried on with her rant while walking into the small kitchen, though Eddie wasn't paying much attention.

"Can you say Eddie? Say it! Ed... Ed… Eddie!" He said, holding the baby's small hands as it giggled and babbled away. Patricia came back into the room holding a box of cereal and reading the side of it.

"I think this'll work. Who chokes on cereal? And, Eddie, go get that little chair thing Nina brought over, it's by the door." She said quickly, shooing him away from the baby. Her eyes slid over the smiling child again, its face resembled Nina's more then Fabian's, though it had his deep blue eyes. Patricia supposed the kid had a lot of hair, for a child her age, anyway, as two little pig-tails of brown hair stuck up on either side of the baby's head.

"Got it. Let's just set it here on the rug, we can both sit down here. Bring Eve over." Eddie said, bending down and situating the little chair in front of him on the rug. Patricia's gaze shifted between Eddie and the child, and she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't _you_ get her and set her down in the chair?" She snapped, crossing her arms. Eddie looked up from where he was unsnapping the buckles in the chair and shrugged.

"'Cause I'm working on the chair. Just pick up the baby and bring her over, it won't kill you, Yacker."

"How do you know? What if I don't want to pick her up?"

"Why wouldn't you want to pick a baby up? You're barely walking five steps with her!"

"Because I don't want to, Eddie! She's so tiny and if I slip and drop her then… then she's probably going to shatter or something! And then Fabian and Nina will _kill _me because they like her or something!" Patricia gushed quickly, but groaned loudly after she had registered what she had just said. Eddie gave her a smirk and waggled an eyebrow.

"Well, now, you have to pick her up." He challenged, standing up. Patricia gave him a harsh glare, though he laughed it off. "Come on, you won't hurt her. Besides, girls have that motherly instinct thing, don't they? Yours'll kick in and you'll be like, Super Aunt." He soothed, or tried to, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If I drop her though –"

"You won't. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll hold my hands under her and catch her if you do." Patricia groaned, admitting defeat, and turned towards the still-smiling baby. Muttering curses directed towards Eddie, Patricia put the cereal box down and then leaned over and unbuckled Eve from her carrier. Patricia then gingerly picked her up, the baby looking at her intently. She held Eve out from her, as if the baby was a bomb, and turned to Eddie fearfully.

"I can't believe you're scared of holding a baby!" He laughed loudly, making Eve wiggle in Patricia's hands and Patricia send him a glare. It looked as though she was holding her breath, like if she breathed on the baby, she'd fall. Eddie rolled his eyes and walked over, holding his hands under Eve as they slowly shuffled over to the baby chair.

"Take her." Patricia said through gritted teeth. There was absolutely no way she was bending down holding a baby. Eddie knew better to protest and took Eve in his arms, and, holding her close to his chest, bent down onto the rug. Patricia watched as he buckled her in, making silly faces all the while.

"Aren't you an only child?" She asked, reaching over and grabbing the cereal box off of the table.

"Yeah, and?" He asked; his voice still high and silly, as he was hunched over and tickling Eve.

"I had a sister and I'm not nearly as good with babies as you are." She muttered, sitting down cross-legged next to him on the rug. He laughed and took the cereal box from her hands.

"Yeah, but Piper's a twin. She's the same age as you, so you've like, never been around a baby, right?" He asked; his voice normal now as he put a few cereal pieces down on the tray strapped over Eve's lap.

"I have though! I have a few cousins on my dad's side, and they're all years younger then me and Piper. And now there's Eve and Mara's pregnant too and I'm still here, dealing with you, with no motherly bone in my body."

"Hm. Maybe you're just defected then, Yacker." Eddie said absentmindedly as he watched Eve sucking on a piece of cereal. Patricia slapped him lightly on the arm and sent him a signature glare; though Eddie was so used to this it barely fazed him anymore. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to Eve gurgle and suck on the cereal. After a while, she stopped, looked around, and then began to pucker up.

"Eddie! I think she's going to cry!" Patricia exclaimed, nudging Eddie, who had been staring absentmindedly out the window. He blinked and looked at the baby, who was now whimpering.

"What's wrong with her? She didn't spit up again, and," Patricia paused, sniffing the air, "I don't think she's soiled herself again." Eddie looked at Eve, whose whimpers were now getting louder as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Maybe she's thirsty? Did Nina bring any bottles or formula or anything?"

"Oh, yeah! I put it on the stand in there…" She muttered, pushing herself up and quickly walking into the other room. She returned with an empty bottle and a container of formula in her hands. Patricia walked past Eddie and Eve, the latter of which was now wailing softly, into the kitchen where she quickly prepared the bottle.

"Well, I think I did it right…" She offered, walking back in and handing the bottle to Eddie. He shook it and took a short drink, earning him a look of disgust from Patricia.

"Eddie! That's sick! It's baby formula! That stuff smells _horrible_." She said, wrinkling her nose. "Calm down, I had to make sure you made it right. And it doesn't taste that bad." He said, cleaning the nipple off and giving it to Eve, supporting it in her mouth. He heard Patricia mutter something that sounded suspiciously like _'Americans' _but, of course, ignored her. Eve quieted down instantly, now contently drinking the bottle.

"When's she getting picked up?" Eddie asked, slowly unbuckling Eve from her seat.

"I don't know. Nina said her appointment would last like an hour, but who knows when Fabian will get off work." Patricia said, watching Eddie gently pick up Eve and stand, cradling her in his arms.

"Oh. Go sit down on the couch." He said bluntly, his eyes watching the baby in his arms.

"What?" Patricia asked, her tone suggesting she was ready for an argument, as she quite disliked being told what to do.

"Please?" Eddie said softly, and, Patricia, who didn't want to hear a baby crying during a loud argument between the two of them, trudged over to the couch and plopped down. She eyed Eddie carefully, wondering why her sitting down was so important, and – oh, no. Eddie came walking over to her, holding Eve out.

"No! What if she chokes?" Patricia said, almost fearfully, as Eddie ignored her and placed the baby in her lap anyway. "Ugh, Eddie – no – _please_." But still, her annoyingly stubborn boyfriend settled the baby in and handed Patricia the bottle.

"Just feed her, she won't hurt you and you won't hurt her." Patricia made a rude hand-sign toward him with her free hand, but then offered the bottle to Eve again. The baby eagerly began drinking, closing her eyes dreamily. Patricia's arm curled around the baby carefully, and she couldn't help but smile looking down at the tiny little human, a perfect mixture of two of her closest friends. Eddie smiled as well, leaning against the wall and watching the two of them. _'No motherly bone in her body, my butt.' _Eddie thought with a smirk.

Time passed quickly, and Eve had settled into a contented nap on the couch. Patricia sat with her back against the couch in front of were Eve was sleeping, with Eddie on the floor across from her and a board game in the middle.

"Ha! Beat you again, weasel!" Patricia teased in a loud whisper, sticking her tongue out. "Oh, real mature." Eddie muttered clearing the board with a huff – no one ever said he was a graceful loser. Suddenly a quiet buzz filled the air, and Patricia picked up her vibrating phone.

"Yeah… yeah… Yeah – Fabian, shut up, she's fine. She's napping. …Okay… Yeah, sure, we'll have her ready… See you." She pressed the end call button and looked up at Eddie.

"He doesn't shut up, I swear. But he got off early today and he's coming over to pick her up in a few minutes." Patricia said softly, standing up and stretching. "You watch her, I'll gather up the stuff."

Soon enough, Eve's things were gathered and settled on the floor beside the couch. Patricia watched the slowly rising and falling pink blanket that was covering the baby's stomach, wondering what was going through her mind – probably how many more times she was preparing to soil herself in the next few hours. A loud chiming suddenly filled the house, and Eddie got up to get the door. Eve barely stirred at the sound of the doorbell, and continued with her sleep. Fabian and Eddie's muffled voices carried through the flat, and the sound of their footsteps drew nearer until they appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks, Patricia, Eddie. Nina felt really bad about asking you guys to watch her, but no one else could today." Fabian said quietly, walking over and touching Eve's head softly.

"Wasn't a problem, it was nice to have someone else to talk to besides Yacker. We'll watch her whenever you guys need us too, right?" Eddie said, glancing over at Patricia, who was sitting by Eve's feet. She nodded silently, watching Fabian carefully pick up Eve. She let out a cry of protest at being waked up, but snuggled into his arms none-of-the-less.

"I'll get her stuff, you get the door?" Eddie asked, looking over at Patricia, who was being oddly quiet. She nodded again and stood up, striding towards the door and holding it open as Eddie and Fabian walked out with Eve and her things. In a few minutes, she was safely in the car and Fabian thanked them once again, and then they were off.

"So, Yacker, babies."

"So, weasel, I still don't like them."

"Oh, you do too! I saw the way you looked at Eve!"

"Oh, shut up. Do you _really_ want to deal with a crying, pooping, smelly machine for the rest of our lives? Babysitting a friends kid is one thing, having one is another. And besides, we're not even married yet."

"Then lets get married!" Eddie exclaimed, clapping his hands as if it was that easy.

"_Shut up_, Eddie! If you want a baby so much, I'll run down to the shops and buy you a baby doll. And I'm going to take a shower." Patricia said, rolling her eyes and walking out of the room.

Eddie grinned deviously, "Maybe I'll join you!" He called loudly.

"_Eddie_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis (sadly!)

Two women walked down the street, a small child with dark brown hair in two high pigtails bouncing in between them. The woman with light brown hair held tightly onto one of the child's hands, while the woman with the red-brown hair carried a bag and was busy glaring at someone across from them on the sidewalk.

"How much farther is the park? We've been walking for _ages_." The red-brown haired woman groaned, hitching up the bag on her shoulder and looking over at her companion.

"We're almost there, Aunt 'Trisha! First we have to go past the statue of the ugly man and then we're there." The child between them said before her mother could speak. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked up at Patricia. "Are you still going to play with me? Mummy plays too boring; all she wants to play is tea-parties. I want to play 'Ninjas and Aliens!'"

Patricia laughed loudly, and then nodded at the little girl. "You've been spending far too much time with Uncle Alfie, Eve. But yeah, I'll play Ninjas and Aliens with you." Eve smiled broadly and continued clutching her mother's hand, her pigtails bobbing as she did an odd skipping motion down the sidewalk.

"Show 'Trisha what else Uncle Alfie taught you." Nina said; a hint of distaste in her voice. The child looked back up at Patricia and smiled widely again before closing her eyes and concentrating for a moment, making them stop in the middle of the sidewalk. After a second, Eve opened her eyes and mouth again, a loud burp erupting from her. "Oh, Eve, that was great! You're going to be able to burp louder then Uncle Weasel before long!" Patricia encouraged excitedly while Eve beamed in pride as they began walking again, Nina looking like she was struggling to fight a laugh.

"She has Alfie wrapped around her little finger – he's worse then Fabian when it comes to her." Nina joked, smiling down at the little girl. Patricia waved a dismissive hand, "She has everyone wrapped around her little finger, Nina. And good for her, she gets a lot of toys out of it, don't you, Evie?"

"Yup! Oh – Mummy, there's the ugly man!" The little girl said, not fully understanding what she had just agreed to but pointing over at a statue of an old man. Nina and Patricia both laughed and continued walking, talking quietly until Eve let out a loud squeal.

"There's the park! Hurry, hurry! No one's on my favorite slide!" She yelled happily, bouncing up and down now, though Nina still had a tight grip on her hand. "Here, take the bag, Nina. I'll run over with her – you find a picnic table?" Patricia said as she swapped the bag for Eve's hand. Nina nodded and Patricia glanced down at Eve.

"Race you to the slide." She challenged quietly, and Eve nodded quickly. "ReadysetGO!" Eve screamed before running off, Patricia at her heels. "You little cheater!" She called after the giggling child as they ran across the soft green grass. "You taught me to!" Eve called behind her as she shot towards the slide.

Patricia ran forwards and scooped her up before she could climb up the ladder. "Put me down!" Eve laughed as Patricia tickled her stomach. She gently set her down, but turned and climbed up the ladder of the slide before the little girl could.

"Aunt 'Trisha! You're too big for the slide!" Eve called as she climbed up the ladder behind Patricia. "You're never too big for a slide, Evie." Patricia laughed as she pushed and wiggled her way down the small slide. Eve slid down behind her, hitting Patricia's back when she got to the end.

"Okay! Ninja and Alien time! Go hide, Alien!" Eve said, climbing off the slide and clapping her hands.

"Nooo, I want to be the Ninja!" Patricia whined, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to tell Uncle Weasel that you're being whiney."

"You're five! How do you know what being whiney is?"

Eve shrugged and reached up, pulling on Patricia's hand. "Please be the Alien? Please Aunt 'Trisha?" She begged, batting her long brown eyelashes.

"You're too cute for your own good, you stinker." Patricia sighed as she backed away a few spaces. "Fine. Go count by your mummy over there at the table and I'll hide. The table will be mothership, okay?"

"Okay!" Eve said, sprinting over to where Nina was sitting at a small table, reading a book. She walked over and put her head into Nina's lap to count. Ninjas and Aliens was basically Alfie's idea of hide-and-go-seek, Patricia thought, walking over to the little jungle-gym. The only difference was that the 'Ninja' had to find and capture the 'Alien' before it reached the 'mothership'. It didn't really make too much sense, in Patricia's opinion, but Eve loved it. Patricia crouched behind a long crawling tube and waited.

Patricia decided to let Eve win and find her, so she plopped down and brought her knees to her chest. She remembered playing hide-and-seek with Piper when they were kids, and she always won. Patricia was the champ at hide-and-seek, once she had hid in the laundry shoot for two whole hours until her mom accidentally found her.

Patricia frowned, straining her ears, trying to hear Eve's call – had she missed it? Eve had a soft voice, but she could defiantly be loud when she wanted to. She could also 'speak American', as Eddie put it, or give her voice more of a British accent – Patricia supposed that came from being around her American mother and friends and her British father and friends. Eve was an extremely bright little girl, Patricia had to admit. Nina and Fabian were currently teaching her French – a language Patricia found rather useless and stupid, but whatever. Patricia yawned and stretched her legs, which were beginning to cramp. It had been what – ten minutes now? She wasn't even in that good of a hiding spot.

Carefully standing up, Patricia glanced over to see Nina and Eve both sitting at the table, Eve drinking a juice box and swinging her feet. Patricia strode over and sat down beside Eve with a huff.

"Thought you were going to find me, Miss Ninja." She said; her voice childish and pouty.

"Mummy brought juice. I like juice more then you." Eve replied, shrugging.

"Evelyn Sarah Rutter! You like _juice_ more then me? I thought I was your favorite aunt!"

"Mmm. Aunt Amber buys me pretty dresses. And Aunt Willow is silly. _And_ Aunt KT tells the best stories. But I like all of you." Eve replied calmly. Patricia rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her lips. Willow and KT both had met Nina when everyone from Anubis had decided to meet up one day, and they became fast friends.

The trio began eating lunch, talking and laughing and joking loudly. The peaceful afternoon was interrupted suddenly by a shrill cry of a baby. Nina's head jerked up automatically, even though Eve was sitting right in front of her. Patricia glanced over to see a young mother soothing her crying infant, putting a bottle in its mouth and bouncing it in her arms. Nina smiled softly and turned back to her food.

"Aunt 'Trisha?"

"Yes Eve?"

"When are you going to have a baby?" Eve asked innocently, her eyes not leaving the food she was shoving in her mouth. Nina covered her mouth with a hand, trying her hardest not to laugh, as Patricia had frozen in mid-bite, her mouth wide open.

"Excuse me?" Patricia managed to choke out.

"I said, when are you having a baby? You know, with Uncle Weasel. You should have a girl; I could show her how to wear pretty dresses and how to play Ninjas and Aliens." Eve said brightly.

"I'm not having a baby." Patricia said simply, willing herself not to snap at the little girl.

"I think you should." Eve said matter-of-factly, wiping her fingers off on a napkin.

"Eve, baby, why don't you go play if you're all done? We're leaving in a bit." Nina spoke up, her eyes watering slightly from her contained laughter. "Kay!" Eve said cheerfully, hopping down and running off. Patricia was stabbing at her salad moodily, avoiding eye contact with Nina.

"You really don't want a baby?" Nina asked softly, her gaze flickering between her friend and her daughter.

"I'm thinking about talking Eddie into getting a dog." Patricia said coolly, hoping to steer the subject of babies away. "Maybe a Rottweiler; I'd look pretty cool walking one of those. And they're cute." She added as an afterthought, shoving a piece of lettuce into her mouth.

"You'd make a good mom, you know. You're great with kids, you just won't admit it." Nina said, picking at her own salad. "Rottweilers are nice, yeah. Do they allow them in your flat, though?"

"Good with other people's kids. But I'd be a terrible mum. My kid would end up just like me." Patricia muttered quietly - Nina barely caught her words. "Yeah, I think. Our neighbor has some kind of big dog, so I don't see why we wouldn't be aloud to get one."

"What's wrong with ending up like you? You're a successful lawyer _and_ you've saved the world a few times." Nina pointed out, ignoring the dog conversation; somewhat surprised Patricia was actually discussing this with her.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, mind if I head back? I have paperwork to do." Patricia said uncomfortably, finishing her salad. Nina chuckled silently – that didn't last long. "Yeah, okay. We'll come with you; I have to get her ready for tomorrow, anyway. We're going to see my Gram." Nina explained; standing and beginning to clear off the table.

Patricia walked over to the jungle-gym and watched Eve, who was engaged in an animated discussion with a small boy. Patricia leaned closer, catching the end of the conversation – "And then, the huge hairy monster jumped out and ate the little boy!" Eve said loudly, pulling a face and growling as the little boy yelped and ran off. Patricia smirked – Eve was going to grow up just fine.

"Evie! Come on, we're leaving!" Nina called, and Eve obediently climbed off the jungle-gym, sulking only a little. They set off back down the sidewalk, Eve now holding Patricia's hand.

"So you're not going to have a baby, Aunt 'Trisha?" Eve asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm thinking about getting a puppy." Patricia said calmly.

"A puppy!? I love puppies!" Eve squealed, clapping her hands.

"Me too." Patricia smiled, swinging Eve's hand in hers, thankful that the thought of a puppy could push the thought of a baby out of at least Eve's mind.

**Ehh.. I'm not terribly pleased with this piece, but I'm not feeling great and I'm happy to get at least this out. And I realize poor Eve had like, no playtime - oops! D: **

**I'm thinking about changing the title of this story and just making it a selection of different one-shots involving Peddie (with or without each other) with kids – what do you think? Any new name ideas?**

**And I'm getting kind of fond of Eve. If you haven't figured it out yet, she was named for Nina's Gram (Evelyn) and Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, because Fabian would totally let Nina name their daughter after such two important women in Nina's life. And the kids are defiantly going to be calling their parent's friends 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'. I've grown up calling some of my parent's closest friends Aunt and Uncle, so I assume it's somewhat normal xD And yeah, Patricia's got Eve calling Eddie 'Uncle Weasel', because that's adorable and I had an 'Uncle Butthead' growing up. **

**I've read a few other fanfictions that have Patricia being a lawyer – and I can totally see that happening. With arguing skills like hers, she'd make a killing. I'm still kind of unsure about Eddie though…**

**Okay, done rambling, sorry! Let me know what you think? (:**

**xGaloshes**


	3. Chapter 3

"Eddie! Stay out of their food!" An auburn-haired woman groaned, walking over to a dirty-blonde haired man who was rummaging through a cupboard. She slammed it shut, and the man turned to her with a look like a wounded puppy.

"But I'm _hungry_." Eddie complained, crossing his arms and scowling at the woman.

"You ate a – erm – a _hoagie_ and you finished _my _last piece of cake before we left!" Patricia snapped, mimicking him in crossing her arms and returning his scowl with an icy glare. Eddie faltered under her glare, and sighed loudly. "Still! And Nina and Fabian won't mind… we are babysitting their daughter; the least they can do is feed me." He insisted, and Patricia groaned again. She gave him an annoyed look before stalking out of the kitchen.

"Why do they only have healthy stuff!? Ugh." Patricia heard Eddie complaining from behind as she walked into the living room. A little brown-haired girl looked up from where she was sitting on the floor in front of a sturdy wooden coffee table, where she was building a puzzle of two cartoonish dinosaurs.

"How's it coming, Miss Rutter?" Patricia asked, sitting down across from the little girl on the floor. The girl beamed widely, brushing some of her long and wavy brown hair from her face, and then glanced down at the puzzle again.

"I think Rupie might have stoled a piece. I can't find this corner one, here." Eve sighed, pointing out a corner of her puzzle that was missing a piece and then turning her head to glare at a plump ginger cat that was sitting on the couch, watching them. Eve crawled over to the cat and looked into its eyes intently. "He always steals my pieces. He bats them under the couch. Bad cat!" Eve said, turning to face Patricia and then her cat, scolding him softly. The cat didn't seem bothered by this scolding, however, and jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen; it was probably hoping Eddie would sneak it some scraps.

"Well, let's look under the couch, then. I'll hold it up and you look, okay?" Patricia said; standing and glancing at the girl, who nodded eagerly. Walking to the side of the couch, Patricia lifted it with only a bit of a struggle. Eve's small hand quickly snaked under and she grabbed the missing piece. As Patricia lowered the couch, Eve held the piece up victoriously. "I knew that naughty kitty took it!" Eve exclaimed cheerfully, scrambling back over to her puzzle and snapping the final piece in.

"Done! Look, Aunt 'Trisha. Daddy says that this one is a pterodactyl," Eve pointed to a bright orange, bird-like dinosaur that was flying above the other, "And that this one is a… stag.., steg - stegosaurus!" Eve said after a moment of figuring out the name, and then pointed to a blue dinosaur that was on the ground.

"Good job! You like dinosaurs, Evie?" Patricia asked softly, sitting back down on the floor. Eve nodded happily. "Yeah, they're cool. But I like other things, too." Patricia quirked an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Like… ribbons, to put in my hair, and ponies, dragons, aliens, puppies…" Eve listed, ticking things off on her fingers, which had their small nails painted bright purple, "I like the color purple – Aunt Amber always paints my fingernails purple for me, see? I also like scaring people. And getting new toys. But, I like old things, too, like Gram-Gram. And mysterious, secrets…" Eve rambled, stuck her hand in Patricia's face, and then trailed off, her eyes wide. Patricia laughed and shook her head; this girl had a bit of all of their friends in her personality.

"Well, you have about a half hour before your bedtime, so what do you want to do? We can play with your puppy and pony stuffed animals, if you want." Patricia said, her voice lacking some enthusiasm at this suggestion, though. Eve considered this for a moment, and then shook her head back and forth. "Fine, fine, I can _try_ and put ribbons in your hair, if you want. But I won't be as good at it as Aunt Amber or Aunt Willow." Patricia added, raising her eyebrows. Eve shook her head no again.

"Can we build a blanket-fort?" Eve asked innocently, and Patricia grinned. "Of course – I'm the best at building blanket-forts." Patricia laughed, standing up and glancing into the kitchen. Eddie was humming loudly, and, quite frankly, Patricia didn't want to know what he was up to. Turning back to Eve, Patricia motioned with her thumb to the puzzle on the table. "Pick that up, okay? I'll gather up some blankets." Eve nodded and crouched down, beginning to scoop her puzzle back into the box as Patricia walked through the house.

She walked down a hallway that was covered with pictures in frames. Patricia walked slowly, her eyes trailing over the pictures. There was one of Nina when she was younger, with two people who Patricia assumed were her parents. Feeling a pang of sadness for her friend, but marveling at how similar she and Eve looked as kids, Patricia moved on to the next photo. This one was Fabian, he was dressed in a dorky sweater and proudly holding up a book, a triumphant smile on his face. Chuckling, Patricia continued down the hall, her eyes sliding over old photographs of the couple as children and their families, to some newer ones. One frame held many familiar faces – this was the class photo from Nina's first year at Anubis House. Patricia's mouth twitched, unsure how to feel. That was the year she had lost Joy, but had found an unexpected new friend in Nina (even after she poured water down her head). That year was also the year all of the mysteries started… the year she met Rufus…

Patricia gave a soft yelp when an arm snagged around her waist, and struggled unseeingly against the arm around her, deaf to the owner of the arm's voice.

"Hey! Hey, Yacker! Patricia, _stop_, what's wrong with you? It's me!" The voice called, finally releasing her and stepping back. Patricia's hands shot to her eyes and she rubbed them quickly, blinking at Eddie, who looked completely bewildered. "What was _that_ about?" Eddie asked, raising his eyebrows and looking at her questioningly. Patricia rolled her eyes and pushed past him, walking to the closet and mumbling a half-hearted "Nothing." She had just elapsed into bad memories that she had pressed down years ago, and Eddie had really scared her – but she wasn't going to let that doofus know that. Eddie decided it was best not to press the issue – not here, anyway.

Patricia stalked over to the hallway closet and pulled out the pile of spare blankets that Nina and Fabian kept folded in there. Just then Eve came running into the hall, looking at the two excitedly. She bounced over to Eddie and tugged his shirt, and he obediently lifted her into his arms. "Are you going to help me and Aunt 'Trisha build our blanket-fort, Uncle Weasel?" Eve asked, curling her arm around Eddie's neck. Eddie rolled his eyes playfully at her 'Uncle Weasel' comment, but smiled. "Sure."

Before long, the three of them had built a large blanket-fort that covered the majority of Eve's room. Eddie sat on a bunch of pillows on the ground with Eve, playing with her stuffed animals, and Patricia laid on the small princess bed, her head rubbing against the blanket roof.

"It's eight o'clock, Evie." Patricia said, glancing at the clock on her phone and then looking at the little girl with her eyebrows raised.

"You sound like Victor. 'It is eight o'clock. You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin… drop.'" Eddie mocked in a deep voice, clearly trying to impersonate Victor, and flinging a pillow at Patricia.

"Victor's thing was ten o'clock, weasel. And shut up, I do not. But you need to get ready for bed, Eve. You know how Mummy and Daddy are." Patricia grumbled at Eddie before turning her attention back to Eve. The little girl sighed dramatically, and Patricia was sure a fit was going to be coming, but then her face cracked into a mischievous smile. "Okay. I'll get ready for bed if you both tell me a bedtime story?" Eddie shrugged and nodded, the request was simple enough.

Patricia led Eve into the bathroom as Eddie fixed her bed, leaving the fort up around it. "Right, brush your teeth. Does Mummy usually braid your hair or anything before you go to sleep?" Patricia asked, leaning against the wall as Eve pulled a stool across the tiled floor to the sink. The child clambered onto it, turned the sink on, and selected her purple toothbrush with a crown on it. "Sometimes. But I don't want anything done tonight." Eve said nonchalantly, squirting a bit of toothpaste onto the brush and jamming it in her mouth. After brushing for a few minutes, Eve spat the leftover into the sink as Patricia filled up a cup of water for her. She swished it around in her mouth and then spit it out, yawning.

"Let's go, short-stuff." Patricia cooed, picking Eve up and taking her back to her bedroom. Eddie had made her bed, and now sat in one of Eve's small tea-party chairs beside it. Patricia let Eve out of her arms and the two crawled through the blanket-fort to reach the bed, and then Eve plopped down into it. "Story time!" She squealed excitedly as Patricia sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Okay… uh… There was once a little pony called Flower. And she lived in a great big meadow and –" Patricia began awkwardly, fiddling with Eve's comforter. "No! I want a mysterious story, with adventure and secrets and old things." Eve complained, cutting Patricia off. Eddie smirked and cleared his throat.

"Looks like you're too boring, Yacker. Time to be quiet and let a master story-teller tell it." He bragged to Patricia before turning to face Eve.

"There was once a group of friends that stayed at a faraway school. Everything was normal at the school until a new girl, named… Dina came along. Some people didn't like or trust Dina at first, because they thought she took another girl, named, uh, Glee's, place. One very mean person named… Victoria even dumped a smoothie all down poor Dina's head." Eddie began, the story was off to a rocky start, but a few sentences in Patricia realized what he was beginning to tell the five-year-old about. She leaned forward and grabbed his elbow, giving him a cross glare. "You can't tell her about this!" Eddie rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively, tugging his elbow from her grip. Eve watched suspiciously, but then turned her eyes back to Eddie. "Will you get to the adventure and mystery part, Uncle Weasel?" She asked impatiently.

"Fine. Dina received a special bracelet that helped her find out special things about their school. Dina made friends Gavin and Ruby, and they started up a secret group called Sibuna. Soon, Victoria and Albie joined the group too – "

"Uncle Weasel, this story is boring." Eve complained, sitting up in her bed and crossing her arms. Eddie sighed and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. Patricia, taking pity on him, piped up.

"If I tell you this story, you have to promise not to get scared, okay? It's not real, and we're only making it up." Patricia asked first, looking at Eve carefully. Eve nodded vigorously and settled back against her pillows.

"One day, a bad ghost lady called Sakahara came to Dina. She told her that she had to find a special crown, or else bad things would happen. Amb – _Sapphire, _Albie, Victoria, Gavin, and Dina tried to search for the crown, but it was hard, because they had to follow clues to get to it. Sakahara grew angry, because they took such a long time, and cursed Sapphire, Albie, Victoria, and Gavin. Sapphire, who was young and had pretty golden hair, began to get old and her golden hair became grey. Albie began to grow younger, and soon he was a baby again! Gavin was cursed to forget everything, and Victoria was cursed so that she couldn't talk."

"_Too bad that one didn't stick._" Eddie mumbled under his breath, and Patricia's head whipped around to give him a glare before she turned back to Eve, whose eyes were wide with excitement.

"Dina had to quickly figure out this clue, or else her friends would be in even more danger. Finally, Dina managed to figure out the clue, which was a special song, with help from Sakahara, and her friend's curses were lifted. They were still in trouble, though, because there were more clues to figure out… but for now, they were safe again – Gavin got his memory back, Sapphire became young again, Albie went back to his normal age, and Victoria got her voice back."

"_Shame._" Mumbled Eddie, and Patricia leaned off to bed to slap his arm. Eve looked at both of them curiously and tugged Patrica's arm. "Tell me more." She whispered, rubbing at her eye with a fist.

"Not tonight… go to sleep, Mummy and Daddy will be home in a bit." Patricia whispered, helping Eve settle into her blankets. "Mummy usually sings me a lullaby." Eve whispered, shutting her large blue eyes. Patricia made a mental note to kick Nina.

"Ugh. Okay, uhm.." Patricia froze; trying her hardest to remember any lullaby she was ever sung. "Upstairs, downstairs, outside in, always search to conquer sin… high and low in dale in hill…" She began shakily, glancing at Eddie for help. He seemed shocked that this was the lullaby she had chosen, but the words instantly sprung to mind – how could he forget them?

"Seek ye all to mend all ill. There is just one thing you'll need…" Eddie sung softly, watching as Eve relaxed into her bed as Patricia rubbed her back. "- in the summer house beneath the weed." Patricia finished softly, standing up from the princess bed, careful not to hit her head on the blanket-fort ceiling. She beckoned to Eddie and they crawled to the door, leaving Eve's nightlight on.

"You remembered the lullaby." Eddie said softly as they walked back to the den. Patricia looked down and shrugged. "Just some parts…" She sighed, sitting down on the couch and curling her legs beneath her.

"Piper said you were too busy drowning in your own misery to remember any lullabies." Eddie muttered with a hint of laugher, sitting down on the other end of the couch and stretching his legs out onto Patricia's lap. She snorted and tried to push them off, but he held firm. Rolling her eyes, she glanced at him, her brow furrowed.

"When did you talk to Piper about me? I didn't know you two talked." She said; her voice sharp with a hint of jealousy. There was nothing to worry about, of course, but she couldn't help but feel it.

"Calm down. It was when; well, when you were a… sinner. I had to skype her to figure out your part of the lullaby." Eddie said, sounding rather guilty. The two had never really, truly talked about the events that took place when Patricia had become a sinner all those years ago. What was the point? It was done and over with, and Eddie was fine with never reliving that.

"Oh." Patricia sighed softly, picking at a spot on the couch. Her throat was tight, and she was sure she felt even guiltier then Eddie did on this subject. But this wasn't the time or place to discuss this.

"What time is it?" Patricia asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nine-o-five." Eddie replied coolly, pushing his legs farther onto Patricia. She laughed softly and slapped his feet away, feeling a bit squeamish. "Come on, get off, weasel. You know I hate feet." Eddie sighed and sat up, crawling across the couch and instead laid his head in Patricia's lap. "Better?" He asked, smiling as he nuzzled against her legs. Patricia laughed softly, and ran a hand through his hair, "I _guess_."

They lay like this until they heard Nina and Fabian's car pull into the driveway, and then stood to gather their things. They explained to the couple why their daughter's room was now a blanket-fort, and joked for a while until Patricia and Eddie set off to head home.

The next night they received a call from Nina and Fabian, asking who 'Albie, Victoria, Gavin, Sapphire, Sakahara, and Dina' were, and why their daughter was demanding a story about them. Patricia and Eddie shared a smirk, and decided to let them work it out for themselves.

* * *

**Okay, so this is one of my longer ones. It was suggested by _ 55_! :) I kinda got off topic a few times, but whatever, I'm tired. I don't think I gave this 'prompt' justice, it could have been done a lot better, but I did try. Maybe I'll do a rewrite someday. Eddie and Patricia's Sibuna stories were terrible – sorry! I haven't seen season one or two in **_**forever**_**, so I sorta just scraped by with the wikis. And I'm pretty sure I got the lullaby right, but let me know if I messed up.**

**Anyway, any more prompts/reviews are loved! What kid would you like to see next? A Jeroy baby? Jara baby? Walfie baby? Amfie baby? Let me know! I really need some good prompts (please try not to suggest Patricia having a baby - I am playing with the idea already, and if I do write about it, it'll be in a different story!) because I'm _horrible _with coming up with ideas x-x**

**Thanks~**

**xGaloshes**


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia padded around the small kitchen, taking plates and food out and setting them on the countertop. She glanced behind her at an open door and rolled her eyes. "Eddie! _Get up_, or I won't make any pancakes at all!"

"I'm coming, _Mom._" Eddie's tired voice shouted back. Patricia rolled her eyes again and dripped some pancake mix into the pan. A few minutes later Eddie lumbered out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely, and sat down heavily at the small dining table. "Wha' time'sit?" He slurred, laying his head down on his arms. "It's six – "

"_Six? _In the _morning_? Patricia!" Eddie gasped, raising his head and settling his chin on his arms. "Easy there, drama queen. I got a call about that case – I need to go to the office." Patricia explained, flipping the pancakes over and then walking to put bread in the toaster.

"Then _why_ did you wake me up, too?" Eddie persisted, watching her tiredly. "Because, I figured you'd want some breakfast. And if I don't make it for you then you'll just eat junk-food and candy all day and then complain that your stomach hurts when I get home. You're like a little kid… Speaking of little kids, you have to watch Addison today." Patricia said, finishing quickly. However, even in his tired state, Eddie caught this last part.

"I have to watch _Addie_?" He repeated, his eyes wide.

"That's what I just said, weasel." Patricia retorted, checking the pancakes. Eddie gave a dramatic groan. "_How_ am I going to watch her? She's like a carbon-copy of Amber, how am I going to keep her entertained? And why did you volunteer me for this!?" He groaned, laying his head in his arms again.

"You'll be fine. And I didn't, well, not really. I told Amber I would watch her last week, but like I _said_, I got a call about that case and need to go. So you need to watch her, we can't cancel now." Patricia said simply, putting the pancakes onto their plates and then turning to take the toast from the toaster. Eddie huffed and glared at her through tired eyes. Patricia walked towards the table, balancing their two plates, butter, and syrup.

"Thanks." Eddie mumbled, taking the syrup as she set it down and drenching his pile of pancakes with it. Patricia watched him in disbelief as she sat down, buttering her toast. "Do you really need that much syrup?" She scoffed, taking a bite of the toast.

"Have to drown the burnt taste of your cooking out somehow, Yacker." Eddie replied with a mischievous grin before stuffing a piece of the pancake into his mouth. Patricia gave him a short glare before continuing to eat her breakfast. "I'm leaving around 7:30, and Amber's probably dropping Addie off at the same time. She has an important meeting to go to about those designs she sent in a while ago – you remember her telling us about that, yeah? And then her and Alfie are meeting up for lunch or something, I don't know. Anyway, she said they'll probably pick her up around one." Patricia explained, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Eddie blinked lazily, nodding here and there as Patricia spoke. She seemed to know that he wasn't fully listening, but didn't care. "Right, I'm going to get dressed… Do something with yourself, you look terrible." Patricia said; standing and surveying Eddie's disheveled morning appearance. "And put pants on, Addie doesn't need to see your cartoon boxers." Eddie's chest puffed out indignantly at this comment, but Patricia had already walked off to get ready.

Patricia emerged from the bathroom a while later, fully dressed with her hair and make-up done. Eddie, in the while it took Patricia to get ready, had moved from the table to the couch, and was now flipping through the television channels boredly.

"Eddie!" Patricia scolded, walking up behind him and hitting his head lightly. He jumped a bit and turned, looking at her questioningly. "Hmm?"

"_Go put pants on!_ Amber and Addie will be here in a few minutes." Patricia demanded, shooing him from the couch. She had only sat down for what felt like a second when a knock at the door sounded through the little house. Patricia scrambled up, grabbing the remote and shutting off the television, and then to the door as the knocking got quicker and louder. "I'm coming!" She shouted, and shook her head as she walked past the dining room table, where Eddie's breakfast plate still sat.

"Auntie Trish!" A small girl cried as Patricia opened the door. Patricia smiled and looked down at the little girl. She had skin that looked tanned, with big brown eyes, and curly dirty blonde hair that was currently tied back into a ponytail with a ribbon that had a big bow. Addie held up her arms, and Patricia scooped her up willingly. Addie smoothed out her frilly pink skirt and then beamed at Patricia.

"I got called into office, Ambs. Eddie's going to watch you though, 'kay?" Patricia said, turning to the girl in her arms who nodded quickly. Patricia motioned for Amber to step in and shut the door.

"Oh, this place is so cute, I'm glad you two bought it. I'm still up for helping you guys repaint and decorate, though." Amber sung, clapping her hands. Patricia rolled her eyes and set Addison down. "If we let you decorate it, it would be pink and frilly and sickening." She scoffed. Addison looked up, hurt.

"I like pink and frilly things, Auntie Trish." The little girl said said, putting a hand on her hip. Amber reached down and twirled her daughter's ponytail around her finger affectionately. "I've taught her well." She beamed, before squatting down.

"Mummy's leaving now, and Uncle Eddie's gunna watch you. Be a good girl, okay? I love you, baby." Amber whispered, pulling the little girl into a hug. Addie smiled and threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Okay, love you too, Mummy." Patricia had walked away during this short exchange, and poked her head into the bedroom where Eddie was supposed to be changing.

"Eddie! Come on! Amber and Addie are here, and I'm leaving." She snapped upon entering the room and seeing Eddie laying sprawled out on the bed. But hey, at least he had finally put pants on. He groaned and got up, trudging behind Patricia.

"She has some things in this bag here, Eddie. Are you leaving now, Patricia?" Amber said, looking up as her friends reappeared and motioning to a bright pink bag she had sat on the floor. "Yeah, sure." Patricia nodded, and turned to face Eddie. "See you later, have fun." She whispered with a smirk before giving him a fleeting kiss, grabbing a small briefcase from a table, and rushing out with Amber while waving goodbye to Addie.

The door shut, and Addison's head whipped around to face Eddie.

"Let's play with my dollies." She said, walking towards him and grabbing his hand. Eddie obediently followed her as she led him to his couch – he couldn't say no to kids. After making sure he was sitting down, Addison walked to grab the pink bag her mother sat down and tugged it over. She sat it down on the coffee table in front of the couch and rooted through it.

"This is Cynthia. She's a model, and she's dating Travis. But I left him at home so we can pretend they just broke up." Addison introduced, pulling a brown-haired doll from her bag. "And this is Jen; she's a hair-doer and owns this unicorn, Pinky." The little girl continued, pulling out a blonde doll and a plastic pink unicorn. "You can be Cynthia."

Eddie coughed and then grabbed the doll from the girl's hands. "Oh Jen, I need my hair done." He said in a shrill voice, making his doll dance across the table. Addison scowled at him.

"No, she's sad. Her and her boyfriend just broke up. Make her be sad." Addison ordered, picking up the blonde doll. "What is wrong, Cynthia?" She made her doll ask, making her walk towards Eddie's on the table.

"Travis just dumped me!" Eddie wailed dramatically, making his doll collapse.

"Shh, don't cry, Cynthia. Travis was a butthead anyways." Addison's doll soothed as it was made to bend over and awkwardly pat Eddie's doll's head. This playtime went on for a while, with Jen soothing Cynthia and then taking her for a ride on her unicorn. Finally, Addison sat back against the couch.

"This game is getting boring. Can I do your hair?" She asked brightly, scrambling up onto the couch beside Eddie and putting her chin on his shoulder. Eddie's head turned to look at her, she had her bottom lip puckered and was looking up at him pleadingly.

"God, you're so much like your mother." Eddie sighed in defeat, running a hand through his hair. She couldn't mess it up that bad, right?

"This is my makeover kit; Mummy bought it for me. It has everything I need to make you look fabulous!" Addison squealed, pulling a little box from her bag and getting back on the couch beside Eddie. She opened it in her lap and pulled out a little brush.

"Hold very still." She instructed him as she stood up on the couch and positioned herself behind Eddie. Addie immediately plunged the brush in Eddie's hair and began yanking and pulling it into the proper positions as Eddie complained here and there. Her little hands occasionally reached into the box beside her, taking bows and clips out of it.

"Hmm… Let me see." Addie hummed, jumping from the couch and walking in front of Eddie. She gave a dramatic gasp and grinned widely, "Uncle Eddie, you look _great_!" Addison exclaimed, grabbing the kit and pulling a small mirror from it and held it in front of Eddie's nose. He gently took it from her hand and held it away from him, staring in disbelief at his reflection.

Eddie's hair was separated on each side of his head, secured by two large purple bows. Besides that, sparkly multi-color clips cluttered his dirty-blonde hair. He tore his gaze from his reflection to the beaming girl in front of him and sighed, mustering up a brave smile.

"It does look great, thanks, Addie." Addison grinned even more widely at this praise.

"Daddy lets me do his hair all the time. But it's not as fun as yours. Do you think Auntie Trish would let me do her hair?" She asked, cocking her head and leaning back against the table. Eddie shook his head, and her smile wavered a bit before her attention was diverted. "Can we turn on the tellie?" Eddie's forehead scrunched for a minute before he realized she wanted the television on, and nodded, standing up and grabbing the remote from the dish on the table.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked, as Addie curled up in the corner of the couch.

"Princesses." Was Addie's short reply. Eddie bit his lip and prayed silently that some stupid Disney movie was playing or else he might have a tantrum on his hands. Luckily, after a few minutes of searching, Eddie found 'Cinderella' playing – they'd already missed about fifteen minutes of it, but Addison was happy with it.

Eddie stretched out, putting his feet on the coffee table and his arms behind his head. Addison was still curled up in the corner, her eyes watching the figures playing across the television screen, her blinking getting slower and more frequent. Eddie glanced at the clock on the wall – 8:30. His gaze wavered back over to Addie, and her eyes were slowly fluttering shut. Smiling, he settled into the couch for a short nap as well.

* * *

Patricia pushed open the door to the little house, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Shutting the door, she turned and her gaze swept over the house, noticing with a twinge of annoyment that Eddie had _still_ not picked up his breakfast dishes. Grumbling to herself, she grabbed the dishes and took them to the sink, wondering where Eddie and Addison were.

"Auntie Trish?" A small voice said, and Patricia turned around to see Addison standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Can you get me a drink? And a cookie?" She asked. Patricia nodded and grabbed a cookie from the jar she kept on the counter and gave it to Addison before turning to pull a cup from the cupboard.

"Where's Uncle Eddie?" Patricia asked, pouring the little girl some juice. Addison pointed to the den.

"Sleeping. On the couch. I gave him a make-over then he went to sleep. I did too for a while, but then I woke up." She explained, taking the cup of juice from Patricia's hands and sipping it. Patricia's mouth twisted into a smirk.

"A make-over?" She repeated slowly, leaning against the counter and looking down at Addison with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, just his hair." Addison admitted, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and taking a bite of the cookie.

"How about we give him some make-up, too? And maybe paint his nails?" Patricia grinned, and Addie nodded happily. Patricia waited patiently for her to finish her cookie and juice, and then they quietly walked into the bathroom. Patricia bent down and rooted through the cupboard under the sink before pulling out a small basket of nail polish and setting it at Addie's feet, and then raised herself up to grab some of her make-up from the countertop.

"Right, so you said he has purple bows in his hair? Then, we'll put purple eye shadow on him… and maybe some blush. And lipstick. And you can paint his nails – did you pick a color?" Patricia asked, gathering the correct colors of make-up and glancing down at Addison, who was squatting on the floor, digging through the nail polish.

"Yes, this sparkly pink one." She decided, holding up an old bottle that Patricia was sure came from Amber at one point or another. Patricia grinned again and nodded, and they crept back into the den. Eddie still laid sprawled on the couch, mouth open and snoring quietly.

"Let's get to work." Patricia whispered, and the two began their make-over. Addison busied herself with Eddie's fingers and toes, coating them all numerously in sparkly pink nail polish. Patricia took to the make-up, careful to gently apply the dark purple eye-shadow and lipstick as to not wake him up. Once finished, they both stood back to admire their handy-work.

"He looks great!" Addison whispered behind her hand, struggling to contain her giggles. Patricia nodded in agreement, taking out her phone and snapping a few pictures – blackmail was always a good thing to have around Eddie.

Finished, Patricia stretched and glanced at the clock, which was now nearing ten. "Want some lunch, Addie?" She asked, and the girl nodded eagerly.

"Can I help you cook? Daddy lets me help him." Addison asked as they walked to the kitchen. "Will you make grilled cheese?"

"Sure. Do you think you can drag a chair over here?" Patricia asked, motioning to the table and chairs. Addison nodded smugly, walked over, and began to tug the chair over while Patricia gathered the cheese and bread.

"Here, put the cheese on." Patricia instructed, setting down a few pieces of bread and handing Addison a small stack of cheese. Addison did as she was told, humming loudly as Patricia turned the stove on. They kept up a simple conversation about unicorns, Addison's kitty, and what she wanted for her birthday as they prepared their early lunch.

Just as Patricia was taking the grilled cheese from the pan, Eddie stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his nose. He was blinking oddly, feeling an added weight to his eyelids, and licking his bright purple lips. Patricia watched and couldn't help but laugh at his expression and ridiculous appearance.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Patricia chimed, turning back to the food and putting some of the sandwiches onto plates. Eddie scowled as he sat down in one of the chairs, running a hand across his mouth. He glanced at it and looked away, but quickly did a double take.

"You did not…" He mumbled, standing up and grabbing a spoon to survey his appearance. "Patricia! Addison!" Eddie whined, wiping his mouth furiously. Both of the girls were laughing loudly now, and Eddie stormed off to the bathroom.

"Here's your grilled cheese, Addie. Come sit down." Patricia chuckled, walking over and setting the plate on the table as Addison pushed her chair back over.

"Thanks!" She sung, blowing on the food carefully.

Patricia took her plate as well and sat down beside Addison, leaving Eddie's plate on the counter. Soon enough he came back in, his lips and eyes a bit red from the scrubbing, but the make-up was gone. Eddie had also removed the bows and clips in his hair, Patricia noticed. He took his plate and sat down, offering Patricia a glare that she returned with a cheery smile.

"_What_? You asked for it, weasel-face." Patricia pointed out, taking a bite of her food. Addison nodded and did the same.

"After I played dollies with you, you colored all over me?" Eddie said dramatically, looking at Addie with a fake look of hurt on his face. She frowned for a minute, feeling bad.

"It was Auntie Trish's idea!" She gushed, pointing at the auburn-haired woman. Patricia gaped at the little girl, and then narrowed her eyes.

"Way to rat me out, Addie!" Patricia teased, reaching over and tickling the little girl's side. She giggled and squirmed away, taking another bite of her food. Eddie and Patricia playfully bantered as they ate, Addie chiming in her two-sense here and there.

* * *

"Everything went great – they loved my designs!" Amber gushed as her and Alfie sat down on Patricia and Eddie's couch. Addie climbed into Alfie's lap, snuggling against his chest.

"That's great, Amber! You'll have your own company before you know it." Patricia smiled, sitting down on the arm of Eddie's recliner. Amber nodded excitedly, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Still meeting the rest of us at the pub tonight?" Alfie asked Eddie while Patricia and Amber continued talking. Eddie nodded, "Yeah, it'll be the first time in a while all of us'll be together without them." He chuckled, motioning to Amber and Patricia and implying the other guys' wives. Alfie snorted and agreed, playing with Addie's hair.

"You have fun today?" He whispered, and she nodded innocently. "Yes I did. But can we go home now? I miss my other toys." Addie replied, snuggling closer to her father. Alfie smirked, glancing at Amber, who had heard her words as well.

"Alright, guess we'll be off, then. Thanks for watching her, Trixie, Eddie." Alfie grinned, standing up with Addison in his arms and shooting the two a grateful smile. Amber nodded in agreement, hugging both of them. "Bye! Call me later, Patricia? I need to tell you something." She whispered as she hugged Patricia. Patricia nodded in agreement, waving them off.

"Bye Addie!" Patricia called one last time before she shut the door, and then listened to their car crunch out of the drive.

* * *

"About time, Jerome." Eddie yawned as a tall man slid into their booth. He shot Eddie and look and scratched his neck tiredly. "Joy has the _weirdest_ cravings. I can't keep up with them. Last night she sent me out at two in the morning to find pineapples and peanut butter – she doesn't even like pineapples! And just before I came here she had me hunting down some kind of crisps I've never even heard of." He complained, ordering a drink as the waitress came over. Alfie nodded sympathetically.

"Amber was the same. But she had like, _shopping_ cravings. We had to get up at five in the morning if she remembered the baby didn't have any mittens or something." He laughed, taking a drink from the tall glass in front of him. Eddie made a face, and cut off Fabian, who was about to share his story.

"Come on, we're going to talk about pregnant wives? Let's do something fun." He complained, taking a swig of his drink as well and nudging Alfie. Jerome smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You wait till Trixie's knocked up. She's going to be the _devil_." He mocked, stretching out his arms. Eddie chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't even think she wants kids. And I'm not pushing it after hearing you guys' horror stories." Eddie replied, watching as the waitress sat Jerome's drink down.

"Hey, Eddie?" Fabian piped up, and Eddie looked over at the dark haired man, who was chuckling quietly. Eddie shot him a confused look, "Huh?"

"That color nail polish looks great on you." Fabian replied, and Jerome howled with laughter. Eddie looked confused for a moment more before glancing at his fingers and groaning.

"It was Patricia and Addison! Patricia's a horrible influence on little kids…" Eddie grumbled, standing up and stomping off to the bathroom, leaving the rest of the guys laughing loudly in his wake.

* * *

**This is a long one as well, sorry! I'm still working with Addie's character, but she's basically a little Amber. Her name has no great meaning like Eve's, but I've just always liked the name Addison (and it fits with the rest of the 'A' names in the little family!)**

**This was originally suggested by **_**Sibunamylife,**_** though I've tweaked it a bit – hope you don't mind! Keep those prompts coming, guys! **

**xGaloshes **


End file.
